This invention relates to a device for securing two structural members of a closure assembly, more particularly, the invention relates to a device for more securely connecting two intersecting members of a door such as a rail and stile.
Closure assemblies such as doors and windows typically are constructed of numerous structural members that may be secured to one another at their intersection. Increasingly, hollow vinyl or fiberglass members are used to form the structural components of the closure assemblies. This presents difficulties in obtaining a secured joint at the intersection of the members. However, this is of much less of a concern for windows because of the much lower stresses at the joints as compared to doors.
It is desirable to provide a hollow fiberglass door with the look of solid wood. Many prior art devices used to connect intersecting members of doors employ one or more angle brackets. The angle brackets permit the door to deflect considerably since they are typically thin, L-shaped metal members. Furthermore, there is no mechanism with the prior art brackets to draw the intersecting members into further engagement with one another as the members are being secured to one another. As a result, there may be a visible gap at the joint requiring a lip to overlap the joint to hide the gap. The resultant door does not have a planar surface similar to that of a door constructed from solid wood members. Therefore, what is needed is an improved device to better secure the structural intersecting members of a door while enabling a planar wood surface to be provided.